Such is Life
by Freya-san
Summary: Sora's life is going down hill, and moving in with Riku isn't doing any good for his heart. Slash. RikuSora. Yaoi. Rated for future chapters.
1. Such is Life

A/N: Wow, this was actually originally posted July 4th, 2007. I wonder, should I rewrite it? It seems so... bland, compared to my many other works. I never realized how much I sucked, nearly a year ago.

Such Is Life

**Chapter one – Impudence**Sora stared at the blood flowing out of his wrist, grimacing at the sight of open flesh. Small drops of red liquid fell from his arm and onto the pale grey carpet of his bedroom floor as he sat, leaning against the foot of his bed. Silent tears poured out of the young boy's eyes as he trembled, helpless and lonely.A small blade laid next to him, from a razor by the looks, blood staining the sharp edge. No, none of It's true cause I never knew you…And now, the truth of it is, is I want to be like you…The sound of his cell phone ring tone broke Sora's daze abruptly. The brunette looked over to his dresser where his silver and blue Motorola phone was, the screen blinking as it vibrated.So hello, good friend, I want to be next to you…From my head, from my heart, for it's true…His phone continued to play the song, Sora watching from the corner of his eye. He quickly got up, pulled out a few tissues from the box on the night table and snatched his phone, flipping it open. Sora started to wipe away the blood on his wrist and arm as he greeted whoever it was calling him."Yo, Sora here.""Hey!" A girl's voice replied, sweet and sugary."Hey Kairi, whatcha want?" Sora asked in his normal, neutral voice. "Oh, nothing. Was just wondering if you wanted to hang out and go to the beach." Kairi's voice said, coming from the receiver. "Well…I guess, I'm not really doing anything right now…" He replied, finishing cleaning his lower arms. "Really? Okay! Meet you there in 15, 'kay?" "Yeah, sure. See yeah."

"Buh-bye!" Sora pressed "end" on the keypad and snapped his phone shut. He looked back to where he was sitting but moments earlier. 'Shit...' he thought, 'I better clean that up incase dad comes in here…'

"Oh well…" Sora said to himself as he picked up the small blade, kicked some clothes on top of the blood stains to conceal them. Sora carried the blade to a jewelry box and stuck it inside, closing it again. For just a moment, he stood silent, staring at the pale box with a shimmering design on the top. There were two human sized fairies together; a man and a woman, and many smaller fairies were gathered near the two, watching. Sora struggled to peel his eyes away from it but eventually he left his bedside table and headed for his dresser to start getting changed.

* * *

A/N: I must say, please review and... do you think I should rewrite it? I don't know, my skills have greatly increased since last summer I just feel I could do so much better. Oh well, thank you for reading anyway. 


	2. Caught Like a Deer in the Headlights

Chapter Two: Caught Like a Deer in the Headlights"SORA!" A sweet voice called out. The brunette looked up from sand below his feet to see a blue-eyed, crimson-headed girl wearing a pink bikini on her body and a smile on her face.

"Hey, Kairi." Sora greeted his friend, trying to act as normal as possible.

"The rest of the gang is over there!" Kairi pointed out where three boys and two girls were lounging, a beach umbrella and towels laid out on the dusty sand, the sun shining bright disabling him to view the detail of the figures.

"You didn't tell me the others were coming…is _he_ here?" His voice died into a mutter, looking away from both the group and Kairi who's ears didn't catch his last question.

"Oh, try to enjoy yourself!" The red head exclaimed, hooking her arm into Sora's and pulling him toward the rest of their friends. A glimmer of silver hair caught his eye, causing him to look away. _'Wonderful, he is here.'_ Sora thought to himself.

"Hey guys! Sora's here!" The group of teens looked up with smiles and greetings toward his presence.

"Heh, hey guys…" Sora said, looking around at the familiar faces, his friends Naminé, Selphie, Tidus, Wakka and…_Riku_.

"Hey, where'd Roxas and Axel go?" Kairi asked, releasing Sora's arm and sitting next to Riku, clinging to the boy's buff, pale arm.

"I think they went off to swim together, that or making out." Naminé said with a giggle and a flip of her platinum blond hair, tossing it behind her and off her shoulder.

"Hey, I'm gonna go get the cooler and stuff from my car, can I get some help?" Kairi said, clasping her hands together as a pleading gesture.

"Sure, me and Tidus can help!" A thick honey like voice said, coming from a brunette with hair that almost touched her shoulder, the ends curling upward. She got up from her sear on the sand, gracefully brushing a few grains off her yellow one piece and followed Kairi toward the parking lot.

"Typical sister, volunteer me without asking." The dirty blond that was next to her complained with a pout. Tidus joined his younger sister without another word; he found it was futile to debate against Selphie.

"I'll help, too." The tanned Wakka said, running after the three.

Sora sighed and sat down as far as possible from Riku as silence fell, tugging on the navy garment that concealed his slender figure, his upper body only, revealing his arms.

"Oh! I should go look for Axel and Roxas! I'll be back, you guys." said Naminé as she dashed off toward the water. All that was in sight was her creamy pale skin, white bathing suit and glowing light blond hair as she disappeared into a crowd, then, nothing. _'…damn it, Naminé! Don't leave me alone with __**him!**__'_ Sora thought.

Riku glanced at Sora, noticing two wrist bands on each of his wrists. _'Not again…'_ Riku thought. Riku's eyes never left Sora's red and black and white striped wrist bands. Sora soon caught the gaze and started to fidget under the pressure of the stare.

"Sora…take off your wrist bands." Riku said, shuffling closer to the younger boy, his pale skin now out in the sunlight causing it to glow with perfection.

"Fuck you, Riku." Sora responded, glaring at the silver-haired teen as he continued to fidget nervously.

"Sora, I know you did it again." Riku's eyes narrowed, glancing up from the bands to Sora.

"Yeah, so? It's my body, my life so why do you give a damn?" He gestured along, Riku grabbing one of his fore arms.

"I give a damn because you're my friend…I care about you. Sora, I'm…I'm scared that you might do something rash." He turned his head away, cheeks turning a slight tinge of pink.

Sora stared blankly at his friend's sincere words as he started to pull off Sora's arm band, revealing four fresh gashes, one still bleeding but not heavily. Two long scabs were visible along with about 7 scars rounding to about the same length. Riku dragged a soft hand across the

wounds, causing Sora to flinch.

"Well, if it hurts then stop doing it!" Riku scolded. Sora only responded with a pout and a jerk of his arm, causing Riku to let go, the younger one retrieving his arm before it could be captured once again.

"…I can't…" Sora averted his eyes, tears welling up in his azure pools. Riku remained silent, leaned closer and stared into those pools, their noses almost touching. Sora's heart beat quickened its pace as a questionable feeling started to flood in.

"….Sora…when you tear yourself apart, you're tearing me apart as well." Riku whispered in a slightly raspy voice, a sudden depressed tone washing upon him rather than his usual serious

voice. Sora stared at him, eyes remaining wide. _'What do you mean...tear you apart?'_ Sora thought, replaying the words his friend said in his mind.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A fiery and smug voice questioned. Both the boys looked up to see a tall, thin red head standing only about two feet away, staring over at what the two had been doing. He had odd green tattoos, under each eye, of which appeared to be upside down triangles. The new comer had a smirk across his slim, sly lips and a raised brow.

A boy with wild, light dirty blond hair joined the tall man, slipping his head under the red head's arm so it now rested on his far shoulder. The blond wrapped his arms around the red head's body whose smirk had melted away and was now smiling at his lover, staring into his glistening deep blue eyes.

"Hey, what's goin' on?" The blond said, looking from his emerald-eyed boyfriend to Sora and Riku who were still sitting on the sand, barely an inch away from one another.

"Hey bro…nothing's going on, me and Riku were just talking." Sora said, slightly edging away from Riku now. Roxas spotted some sadness in his twin's eyes, twitching ever so slightly, wanting to comfort his "younger" brother.

"Where did you and Axel run off to? Naminé went off just a few minutes ago to look for you guys." Riku said after his Caribbean blue eyes captured the undisclosed frown across the blonde's lips.

"Hmm? We were off swimming." The red head answered for his young partner, not noticing the frown. Roxas pulled away from Axel and stood before Sora, a slight look of mourning in his eyes; or pity. The younger twin looked up at Roxas as he knelt down, pulling the brunette into his arms. Only a moment later, loud sobs could be heard coming from Sora as he cried into his brother's bare and still wet shoulder. Riku and Axel stared blank with shock, surprised at the sudden outburst.

"...I shall never under stand the bond between twins." Axel announced, still staring at his boyfriend who was now sitting on the sand, cradling Sora's head on his shoulder. Roxas normally didn't display his 'good big brother' side but when Sora needed it, he did it willingly without question. The look in his brother's eyes was that of desperation, for what reason he couldn't figure out. As Roxas went through the possibilities of Sora's depression in his head, he did not notice the approaching voices.

"Roxas…? What's going on?" The blond looked up to see familiar pinkish crimson hair and sky blue eyes that were staring down at him and Sora.

"Never you mind. Just…give him some time." The older twin simply replied, continuing to cradle Sora as silent tears hit his peachy tanned skin.

A/N: Again, this was originally posted July 15th, 2007. Not my best, but people seem to enjoy it.


End file.
